Literarische Werke
Die folgenden literarischen Werke, Verweise oder Autoren wurden bisher in der Serie erwähnt oder gezeigt. Dieser Artikel beinhaltet nur eine Liste, für genauere Angaben bitte den verlinkten Hauptartikeln folgen. Bücher und Literatur Afro-Asian World: A Cultural Understanding | Bild= }} Alice hinter den Spiegeln Alice im Wunderland spricht. *Weiße Kaninchen sind ein wiederkehrendes Thema in Lost. | Bild=AliceBook.jpg }} Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret . | Bild=Are you there god.jpg }} Aufzeichnungen aus dem Kellerloch | Bild= }} Bad Twin . * Sawyer liest das Manuskript in . | Bild=Badtwin.jpg }} Die Bibel Blaubart | Bild=Bluebeard.jpg }} Bonjour, Babar | Bild=Babar.jpg }} Das Böse unter der Sonne | Bild=Evil Under the Sun.jpeg }} Die Brüder Karamasow . Henry Gale fragt ihn daraufhin ob er nicht etwas von Stephen King hätte | Bild=The Brother Karamazov.jpg }} Carrie , | Bild=Carrie.jpg }} Catch-22 Der Chancellor | Bild=Der Chancellor.jpg }} Die Chroniken von Narnia The Coalwood Way | Bild=CoalwoodWay.jpg }} Dirty Work Der dritte Polizist Der dunkle Turm | Bild=DarkTower.jpg }} Das Durchdrehen der Schraube An ECG Workout: Exercises in Arrhythmia | Bild=ECG.jpg }} Eiland | Bild=Island(Buch).jpg }} Die Erwählten | Bild=TheChosen.jpg }} Everything That Rises Must Converge | Bild=Buch-FlanneryOConnor.jpg }} Fremder in einer fremden Welt | Bild=Fremder in einer fremden Welt.jpg }} Die geheimnisvolle Insel Die Geisha | Bild=Memoirs of a Geisha.jpg }} Gelächter im Dunkel | Bild=Laughter in the Dark.jpg }} Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten Gilgamesch-Epos löst enthält einen Hinweis auf "The Epic of Gilgamesh". | Bild=Gilgamesch-Epos.jpg }} Harry Potter wegen seiner neuen Brille als "Harry Potter" bezeichnet. | Bild=Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.jpg }} Herz der Finsternis , sagt Charlie zu Hurley: "One minute you're happy-go-lucky, good-time Hurley, and the next you're Colonel bloody Kurtz!" (In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde "Colonel Kurtz" mit "ein durchgeknallter Feldwebel" übersetzt.) ** Colonel Kurtz ist ein Charakter im Film Apocalypse Now, der auf Heart of Darkness basiert. | Bild=Herz der Finsternis.jpg }} Herr der Fliegen erwähnt. * In meint Charlie, dass sich die Tailies alle wie in Herr der Fliegen verhalten. * Auf der Oceanic Airlines Webseite ist ein Link zum Stephen King Roman Hearts in Atlantis zu finden, der von einem Jungen handelt, der eine Fassung von Der Herr der Fliegen erhält und davon "gefesselt" wird. | Bild=LordOfTheFliesBookCover.jpg }} Hindsights: The Wisdom and Breakthroughs of Remarkable People High Hand | Bild=HighHand.jpg }} I Ging Julius Caesar zu Locke: "You too, Brutus?" . Dies verweist auf das bekannte Zitat, "Et tu, Brute?", was Caesar's letzte Worte in Julius Caesar sind. Laut den Chroniken sind seine letzten Worte "Tu qoque, mi fili? too, my son?"" oder "Kaï sù, tèknon?", was die selbe Frage auf griechisch ist. | Bild=Caesar.jpg }} Jurassic Park | Bild=JurassicPark.jpg }} Justice and Truth in Action | Bild=BenjaminDisraeli.jpg }} Kings of Love: The Poetry and History of the Ni'Matullahi Sufi Order | Bild= }} Der Koran | Bild=Koran.jpg }} Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit Lancelot gelesen, als Kate ihn nach einer Pistole fragte. * Der Titel dieses Buches nimmt Bezug auf den "Arthurian canon". | Bild=WalkerPercy.jpg }} Left Behind . | Bild=LeftBehindBook.jpg }} Morels Erfindung ) | Bild=Morels Erfindung.jpg }} Nullzeit | Bild=StoneLeopard.jpg }} Odyssee Operation Rainbow | Bild=RainbowSix.jpg }} Die Outsider sagt Hurley's im Van zu ihm: "Stay gold, Ponyboy". Dies bezieht sich auf The Outsiders und dieser Satz in dem Buch wiederum bezieht sich auf das Gedicht "Nothing Gold Can Stay" von Robert Frost. | Bild=Theoutsiders.jpg }} Rick Romer's Vision Of Astrology , . Das Buch gibt es in Wirklichkeit allerdings nicht. | Bild=VisionOfAstrology.jpg }} Rotkäppchen | Bild=Rotkäppchen.jpg }} Schattenpferd | Bild=Dark_Horse.gif }} Schlachthof 5 hat ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem Thema aus dem Buch. | Bild=Slaughterhousefive.jpg }} Der Schwur | Bild=TheOath.jpg }} The Shape of Things to Come . | Bild=Shapethingscomenovel.jpg }} The Stand – Das letzte Gefecht Und das nach all den Jahren Ulysses | Bild=Ulysses.jpg }} Unser gemeinsamer Freund Unten am Fluss * Sawyer liest das Buch in | Bild=Watershipdown.jpg }} Unterwegs | Bild=OnTheRoad.jpg }} Der Ursprung * Sawyer liest das Buch in | Bild=fountainhead.jpg }} VALIS * Ben liest das Buch in den Baracken. | Bild=VALIS.jpg }} Von Mäusen und Menschen Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke | Bild=An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge.jpg }} Walden Two - die Vision einer besseren Gesellschaftsform Die Zeitfalte | Bild=Die zeitfalte-cover.png }} Der Zauberer von Oz Autoren Austen, Jane * Kate heißt mit Nachnamen wie die Autorin Jane Austen, deren Romane meist Liebesromane waren - auch Kate weiß nicht ob sie sich für Jack oder Sawyer entscheiden soll. Bakunin, Michail Alexandrowitsch russischer Philosoph, einflussreicher Denker und Organisator der anarchistischen Bewegung. Hemingway, Ernest * Locke und der "falsche" Henry Gale erwähnen ihn beide als Vergleich zu Dostoevsky. King, Stephen * Ben sarcastically tells Locke that he prefers King when given a copy of The Brothers Karamazov to read while in confinement. * Damon Lindelof has said that his novels (especially the Stand) have been a major influence on Lost. Numerous other ties exist, such as a mutual admiration between the writers. * The Others' book club is reading and discussing Carrie, which he wrote (see above). ("A Tale of Two Cities") * Damon Lindelof has also sighted The Langoliers as a source of influence on the show. The Langoliers depicts a group of strangers who are on a flight that travel into a time rip, into a new dimension. * Ein Gedicht: "Third Eye Ascended in Dreams" kann man in einem Rückblick von Jin/Sun Kwon sehen. Ist eigentlich der Titel eines Gedichts von Li Bai. Locke, John * Locke war ein einflussreicher Philosoph der "Two Treatises on Government" und andere Werke über die Rolle des Mannes als Soziales Wesen geschrieben hat. Musset, Alfred de * Lockes Karte wurde auf eine Seite eines Buches über Gedichte ("Sur les Débuts de Melles Rachel et Pauline" ("Of the Debuts of Rachel & Pauline") von Alfred de Musset aus dem Jahr 1939 gezeichnet. Rousseau, Jean-Jacques * Ein einflussreicher französischer Philosoph der The Social Contract geschrieben hat; Vielleicht die Vorlage für den Namen von Rousseau. Romanautoren, die auf der Karte der Brandschutztür zitiert werden *Juvenal *Lucan *Plautus *Vergil en:Literary works es:Obras literarias fr:Apparition de travaux littéraires pl:Portal:Literatura pt:Referências à Obras Literárias ru:Книги Category:Wiederkehrende Themen Category:Listen